


Police oppress the press

by HarvieKuuun



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cold, F/M, Violent, cruel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvieKuuun/pseuds/HarvieKuuun
Summary: A horrid blonde officer uses her might to suppress a lowly reporter. Commissioned work, thank you for the $100!
Kudos: 2





	Police oppress the press

My body trembled as the blonde officer's cold, uncaring gaze swept through me. I could feel my blood freeze as her heartless, dead glare pierced my very insides. 

"I care not for your alleigance to the press, nor for your feeble pleas for mercy. I am the law, and you will obey. There is no freedom of press. There is no freedom from me."

I had no choice, I had to bow down before her. She had forced me, and now she had control. I was but an ant before the might of this police woman. She had the authority to suppress me, and had no qualms with using it.


End file.
